


The Greater Good

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dark, Established Relationship, Fucked Up, Grindeldore, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Romance, Teenagers, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Ariana's funeral leads to a final showdown between Albus, Aberforth, and Grindelwald.   Does Albus risk it all to follow his heart?





	The Greater Good

Disclaimer:  The Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts universe belongs to JKR.

 

A/N: I’ve been reading a lot of the new Grindeldore fics and man, they are fantastic!  I think I’ve found a new favorite OTP.   Hope you like this one.

.~.

The Greater Good

.~.

 

"Ariana Dumbledore was taken from this world much too early.  May she rest in peace in the world beyond ours,” the officiant proclaimed as the small coffin was lowered into the ground.  The freshly etched gray headstone stood next to one that read Kendra Dumbledore, who had died one year previously.  The village of Godric's Hollow once again played host to another funeral of someone who hadn't lived a full life.    
  
This one was under odd circumstances.  A young girl found dead in her home, the victim of the killing curse.  There were no suspects, only questions.  The Aurors were stumped.  Whoever had killed Ariana was very clever in covering his or her tracks.  
  
Ariana's only living relatives - two older brothers - stood at the front of the crowd while she was laid to rest.  The younger brother couldn't hold back the sobs that wracked his stocky form.  The elder brother showed no sign of grief.

 Albus Dumbledore detested funerals.  To him, they were a fruitless exercise.  This one was particularly tiresome, although it wouldn't matter in the end, once he found the Resurrection Stone and brought the dead back to life.  
  
His partner in crime Gellert Grindelwald was obsessed with the Elder Wand, but Albus only wanted it to complete the set of Hallows.  Neither were that interested in the cloak, as they could both turn themselves invisible, but they wanted to be masters of all the Hallows.  
  
Gellert hadn't shown for the funeral.  Albus thought it was probably for the best, as his younger brother loathed Gellert.  Still, Albus would've appreciated Gellert standing at his side.  He'd gotten so used to Gellert's constant presence over the summer that it felt wrong to be without him.  
  
Albus and Gellert had got on very well, so well that they started sharing a bed after a week of knowing each other.  They also shared the same dream, to build and rule a world where they repealed the International Statute of Secrecy and Wizardkind ruled over the muggles.  Albus had never wanted another the way he wanted Gellert, who challenged him every day they were together.  They were evenly matched in intelligence and both had powerful magic, although they were still learning how to best use it.    
  
Gellert was teaching Albus wandless magic and Albus was teaching Gellert about advanced transfiguration.  Both were enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, although the experienced Gellert had much to teach Albus.   Tonight, however, Gellert had promised that Albus could take the lead, a rare treat for the wizard.  Albus couldn't stop thinking about how he would mercilessly pound Gellert into the mattress in retribution for always making Albus bottom.  
  
Then Albus remembered he was attending his sister's funeral.  He realized would be inappropriate to entertain a sexual fantasy at the moment, but Albus didn’t care.  He planned to cast _Immobulus_ on Gellert, rendering him completely helpless in Albus' clutches.  Then he imagined an immobilized Gellert’s pretty lips around his...    
  
"Albus.  Albus, look at me!" Aberforth screamed, putting a damper on Albus’ epic fantasy with Gellert.  
  
Albus reluctantly looked.  It was too bad he wasn't a Seer like Gellert because he would've appreciated some advance notice before his brother punched him in the nose.   
  
Albus staggered back, stunned by the blow and by his brother’s audacity.  Blood flooded from his nose, the crimson liquid staining his white shirt and black coat.  He loathed muggle clothes, but as the funeral was in broad daylight, he went with a suit instead of robes.  Gellert always did say he looked dashing in a suit.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Aberforth yelled, tears still glistening on his cheeks.  His right hand was still curled into a fist at his side.  "It's your fault she's dead."  
  
"Aberforth, now is not the time for hysterics."  Albus turned apologetically to the crowd.  "I must take my brother home, but please feel free to gather at Bathilda's home for some refreshments.  She has been so kind to us in our moment of need.  Thank you all for your support during this difficult time."  
  
Albus drew his wand, training it on his brother as he pulled Aberforth in the direction of their home.  
  
Once inside, Albus dictated Aberforth's moves.  "Sit," Albus said tightly, pointing at the couch.  "You embarrassed me in public today, Aberforth.  It will not happen again."  
  
"It was our sister's funeral!" Aberforth exclaimed.  "And you're worried about being _embarrassed_?  You should hear yourself.  Unless..." Aberforth narrowed his eyes.  "Unless you're glad to be rid of her.  That's it, isn't it?  So you can be free to go gallivanting across the country with _him_ , you fag-"  
  
"Silencio!" Albus cried, effectively cutting off his brother’s foul language.  "You shouldn't have said that, Aberforth,” Albus growled, his wand shaking as he kept it trained on his brother.  “You lash out at what you don’t understand.  What I have with Gellert-"  
  
Suddenly, someone apparated into the living room, his presence bringing a chill to the room.  
  
Aberforth stiffened in fear as he recognized the cold smirk on the blond’s face.  Grindelwald!  
  
"Albus, darling, you can remove the spell," Gellert drawled, drawing his wand as well as he came to stand next to Albus.   "Let's hear him beg for mercy."  
  
Albus muttered the counter-curse and suddenly Aberforth could talk again.  
  
"You have poisoned the mind of my brother, Grindelwald!" Aberforth cried.  "He was a good and loyal person, devoted to his family before you filled his head with dreams of power and glory."  
  
"I only showed Albus his true potential," Gellert shrugged.  "Your brother is a very powerful wizard.”  Gellert entangled his right hand with Albus’ left, both still clutching their wands in their dominant hands.   “Albus shouldn't be stuck here in a dead-end village playing nursemaid to his mentally ill sister or caring for his witless brother.  His destiny is to rule Wizardkind with me.  Together, we will make the world a better place."  
   
"You're mad," Aberforth told Grindelwald.  Then he appealed to his brother.  "Albus, please.  You must see reason.  He's not good for you.  Grindelwald’s been using you from the start!"  
  
Albus frowned, shaking his head.  "You're wrong.  I haven't ever felt this alive until I met Gellert.  He is my partner in all things, and you'd do well to respect that."  
  
"Fuck you both," Aberforth snarled.  He continued to curse the two elder boys until Grindelwald temporarily silenced him.  
  
Gellert pulled Albus aside, lowering his voice so that Aberforth couldn't hear.  
  
"You have proven your love, Albus.  Now I ask you to prove your loyalty."  Gellert gently raked his fingers through Albus' auburn hair, who leaned into the touch.  "We mustn't have any loose ends."  
  
Albus nodded, turning back around towards his brother, who had drawn his own wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  Albus called Aberforth's wand to him.  He hesitated for just a fraction of a second before he uttered the killing curse.  "Avada Kedavra!"  Green sparks shot forth from Aberforth’s wand, hitting Aberforth mid-scream.  Albus’ brother fell backward, his head hitting the floor with a sickening thud.    
  
Gellert bent down to touch the side of Aberforth’s neck.  "No pulse,” he declared.  “Drop his wand beside him.  When the Aurors cast Priori Incantatum, it will look like a suicide."  
  
Albus did so, his heart hammering in his chest.  He'd just killed his own brother – for Gellert.  
  
"Here's the suicide note."  Gellert pulled the folded piece of parchment from his coat pocket and dropped it next to the body.  "It seems the poor boy couldn't bear the loss of his mother and sister, so he took his own life."  
  
He smirked at Albus.  "Now nothing can hold you back from ruling the world with me.  Are you with me, darling?"  Gellert extended his hand.  
  
Albus placed his right hand in Gellert's, where it belonged.  "I'm always with you, my love."  He rested his forehead against Gellert's, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. 

“You did well today, Albus,” Gellert praised him.  “You took your first step of many on our glorious road to revolution.”  
  
Albus returned Gellert’s knowing smirk.  "Thank you for helping me dispose of them.  I couldn't have done it without you.  No one will suspect a thing.  Finally, I am free of all obligations."  
  
Albus pulled Gellert in for a bruising kiss, which quickly grew heated.   Albus paused a moment to catch his breath and proclaimed, “it was for the greater good."  
  
.-.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This is the darkest romance fic I've ever written.  Normally I prefer innocent Albus but this plot bunny would not leave me alone.  In this one, Grindelwald corrupted him completely.  I imagine they really do make their plans for a revolution a reality now.


End file.
